


The Tobes of Hades Lit By Flickering Torchlight

by NidoranDuran



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knottting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Triss runs into a demanding magic ritual with a dark cost, and to fulfill it, she must mate with a dog. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	The Tobes of Hades Lit By Flickering Torchlight

The steady flicker and way of candle flames cast across the room selective little peeks of light that gave way to deepening darkness, but the ring around them kept Triss well lit as she walked into the circle. "The things I'll do for a spell," she muttered to herself, full of frustration and a steadily rising sense that she was going to regret everything she was up to now. She wore only a robe, one easily cast aside at a moment's notice, ready to offer herself up now to the reality of her duties and the task clear before her. "Just one time. I'll only ever need to do this spell once," she told herself, as she looked down at her surroundings.

Rituals had a funny way of getting complex or demanding of a witch things she was unsure about giving, but never in all of Triss's life had she found herself under anything quite like this .It was excessive and weird and so frustrating to be plunging into and throwing herself into the deep end of, knowing she had so much work to do and so little time to do it. This spell had asked of her the most insane thing she ever found herself being asked to do, and to step out into this insanity was still a confusing mess shaking her to her core. Behind her, she could her the breathing and pattering footsteps of the biggest dog she could find up for offer, adopting the beast, unsure what she would do with him once her ritual was complete.

He stood there waiting, unaware of what Triss wanted him to do, unaware of how he would soon be tasked with the most insane of expectations. Back and forth she swayed not just physically as she wondered how to muster up the focus to do this, but mentally as she felt so absolutely gone and overwhelmed that she frankly had no clue how to even stomach what she was up to. Was the spell truly necessary? Surely, she could have made an exception or found some other way around this mess if she wanted to. There were ways around this, there were ways to overcome her frustrations.

But as she undid the sash on the elegant robe she'd bought to impress a man who was definitely not walking on all fours, Triss knew she didn't really have a choice. This spell was important and if she didn’t perform it now, she was going to regret it later. No matter how absurd such a ritual was, the need before her was clear and she could not shirk these duties. So, she steeled herself and prepared for the absolute worst, for a kind of weird she wished she was ready for, but she had to be. Steeling herself as best she cold, she prepared for the absolute worst, certain of the fact that she had to do this.

The robe fell to the floor with a weak thud. Triss was going to do this. She was strong. She was ready. Capable. "I will do as I must," she said, drawing a heavy sigh and sinking to all fours, letting the robe act as protection for her hands and her knees against the rough texture of the floor. She wasn't doing this in her home. She didn't want to do anything like this in her own home, didn't want to stain her house and her floorboards with this memory. She found somewhere dark and isolated, an empty basement in an abandoned home. It made what she was about to do all the shadier and more depraved, but she had to make a sacrifice somewhere.

Settling firmly down and raising her ass slowly into the air, Triss readied herself for utter lunacy. She didn't know for sure how she was going to deal with this. "Come on, boy," she said softly. Lacking in confidence. She'd never encountered a sexual situation she was this meek in, this unprepared to answer, but she knew now what she needed to do and she felt ready to do all she could to make it. The reality of this situation laid out clear before her, but she was going to have to do it. "Come on, boy!" she said again. Louder this time. Catching his ear. He pattered over toward her in curious, excited motions, and Triss clenched up in panic at the feeing of a wet dog nose against her slit.

"I'll do this," she told herself, wincing, readying herself. He The dog continued its advance, sniffing at her hole, making her curse under her breath as the curiosity began to take the beast. Triss wasn't prepared for any of what she felt now, a frustrating push into things he wished she was prepared for in any reasonable extent, but she wasn’t. So much was happening here and all of it was a steady push into things she wished she was better than.

The beast pushed in tighter, tongue starting to lick all over her snug hole, lapping at her with something greedy and wild, a senseless push into pleasures that didn't want to stop. The dog knew what he wanted, knew what hungers drove him, and every step of the way he urged her to fall deeper with him. Every messy lick against her mound was hungry, driven and encouraged by the taste of her pussy juices, the faint edge of sweat lining the taste, and as he lapped at her, guilty pleasure response naturally coaxed more wet, slick need from the moment, urging her to keep giving in, to fall deeper. Nothing about this made much sense.

But where there may not have been sense, there was certainly pleasure. Cursing hotter and more tense as the pleasure grew and the dog's greedy motions brought on messier and stranger rushes of pleasure, Triss felt herself under far too much pressure to know how to help herself out from this mess, unable to resist these growing pressures and a desire getting ever stronger upon her. She wanted so much and didn't know how to get most of it, a shivering wreck trying to focus on things but falling shorter and shorter of being able to keep her head on. Every cress of that tongue demanded so much of her, and Triss just kept falling deeper into the enthralling, unfocused joy of being licked and tended to.

The pressure picked up with little focus or patience. Triss's hips wiggled and squirmed under growing sensations of utter confusion, perplexed by what she felt and by the struggle of trying to keep her head on straight, simply falling deeper into the strangeness and into something she wished she could grasp, losing focus and falling away harder, messier, grounded in something so perplexing and unsure that she felt herself melting away more, struggling through things she wished she was ready to face.

"This can't be real," she muttered to herself. The feeling of a dog licking at her pussy was so confused and strange, her body shivering through such powerful feelings with little sense of how to pull back from them, jut leaning deeper into this mess, giving up so much. It was wrong to enjoy the pleasure like this and she knew it, guilty swells of sensation pulling her deeper into the mess, aimlessly and dizzily falling victim to feelings that ravenously and wrongly pulled her deeper in.

Who would have even set a ritual up like this? Triss had no idea how to confront these emotions and the ways that sensation pulled her into this mess, but she was distressed by the idea that a spell could possibly require having sex with an animal. It was ridiculous, and she wanted so badly to know this was all some absurd joke at her expense, that she didn’t really have to have sex with animal. but every caress of the greedy tongue dragging against her snatch was another bitter and embarrassing reminder that she was in deep and that true helplessness awaited her.

The more of Triss the dog tasted, the more he wanted her, the harder he pushed in against her. His tongue began to push between her pussy lips, clumsily shoving into her and starting to flail about before he drew back from the too-tight hole, wild and greedy. She wished she was ready for this, wished she could steel herself against growing swells of a weird ecstasy nagging away at her, but every lick of the dog brought on more and more of a guilty sense that what Triss truly wanted was to feel these pleasures. Gritting her teeth, shaking her head, burning up bright, everything that Triss felt was a wicked and depraved invitation to succumb, and she could feel herself slowly falling deeper into this weird heat and lustful wreckage as an animal did to her head things she felt infuriatingly turned on by.

So much so that when the tongue finally drew away from her pussy, Triss let but a tense, nervous whine against her will, shivering under the pressure and the heat of a situation demanding everything from her. She wanted to pull back, to draw away in embarrassment and shame, but then came the paws. The pressure. The mounting from the animal who sought to have her and to indulge. The beast's advance was sloppy and careless, so full of frustrated need and a desire that she knew immediately to be more than anyone should have had to deal with, but by then, she was so confused and captivated and ready to submit to this animal.

The dog lined himself up strongly for the mess and then plunged forward, one swift and hard shove of his hips forward driving his ready cock into the waiting, snug embrace of a pussy that felt ripe for the claiming now. Greedy thrusts forward imposed an excess of sudden and mad pleasure upon the helpless mess of a woman now struggling under the imposing rushes of heat and bitterness that struck her. "Fuck," she gasped, not liking how thick the cock was as it pushed into her and she found herself faced with the grim reality of just how strong this was. The meaty dog cock forced its way into her with a harsh shove and a wicked fervor, claiming her and imposing its impatient reality upon the redhead.

Each thrust demoralized her for how reckless it was, how strong these throbbing, heavy emotions all pulled her into scandal and chaos. Down on her knees, feeling a dog's furry body grind against hers as he hammered into her from above, greedy thrust filling her more and more, overwhelming her with the growing sense of bitter, shameful wrongness that refused to let up on her body as everything just kept getting stranger. The thick canine shaft felt like too much, a cock that she wasn’t expecting to be so big, but she hadn’t exactly gone peeking to see the size of the dogs' cocks. She just knew she needed as big a dog as she could get. That was now working against her, as the hung canine plundered her snug hole and ravaged her rougher and harder, filling her with strange swells of an ecstasy aimlessly imposing its madness upon her.

Ragged and ready panting from the dog hammering into her from above kept pressure high, a fierce and hazy mess of emotions coming on hard and leaving no time to deal with how this was all happening, how the pleasures burned through her and screamed for more .She was helpless here, a dizzy wreck clinging to what shreds of focus she could muster, knowing she needed more, knowing the cravings weren't getting any easier for her. The dog was determined, his thrusts picking up a wilder pace and challenging her, bringing on so many rushes of wild pleasure, unrestrained bliss that forced her to face the wicked reality of how this felt good.

When that first moan passed her lips, Triss cursed, groaned, let out frustrated noises of utter panic and surrender. She loathed these swells of guilty ecstasy and the way they continued to ruin her, ravaging her thoughts and keeping her unable to think clearly, just giving in more and more to things that felt so wrong and frantic, that she wished she could pull back from. "I can't be getting off on this," she whined, but she could feel the drip of her arousal down her thighs and onto the floor as the dog's cock hammered into her rougher, quicker. Whether she liked it or not, Triss was getting off on this, was inching closer to something absolutely spectacular brewing in her dizzy head, and she didn't know how to slow this frantic pace down, but she was giving up mor and more with each pass, ready to fall into the chaos and the shame of losing control fully.

Tireless thrusts and barks shook her to hr core, continuing to come on with a ferocity she wished she could deal with, lust climbing with impatient fervor, pushing her deeper and making her face the shameful truth of how good this could feel, how hot her whole body burned. She wanted to understand, wanted to know peace and focus and sense, but instead she only kept falling deeper, losing ground and giving in to the growing wreck of heat and chaos that pulled her deeper. Confusion abounded, pleasure throbbing rougher, harder, bringing her closer to a confused mess of feelings nudging her to the brink of surrender.

The candles began to flicker harder. The spell was working. A steady glow at the floor. She was working her spell as the dog worked his cock into her faster, as the imposing threat of a fat knot the base of his cock continued to loom over her. Triss wished she was stronger, wished that the spell taking hold didn't come with a distinct sense of smoldering delight at being here and feeling these sensations take hold of her so tightly. Sher should have been better than this, should have been more ready to resist and fight, but everything she offered up continued o set her aflame.

When the indecent rush of a searing, wild orgasm finally took he by storm, there wasn't a damn thing Triss could do to save herself. Screaming, heaving, hollering in surrender and chaos and frustration, she gave herself up fully to these emotions, screaming out in frantic ecstasy, cursing all the wile as she slammed her hand down onto the floor, embarrassment plunging her into despair. The dog added on to it as he thrust hard into her, as he locked his swollen, expanding knot into her pussy and held her tightly in, flooding her with his cum and pumping her deep with his seed, letting her feel waves and waves of that sticky dog jizz pump into her and remind her that she was completely at this animal's mercy.

"Fuck," Triss whined. Shaking. Heaving. She had never been more embarrassed in her life by what she felt, and she wasn't sure she was going to easily recover from this. She looked back over her shoulder, ready to make some wry comment, when the dog pushed forward and licked her face, pushed his tongue right into her mouth and began to kiss her. Triss trembled under the sudden attention and a feeling of utter surprise, a panic she hadn't felt prepared for in the least. The dog's affection was firm, forward, oddly refreshing and enticing in ways she genuinely had no way to be prepared for, and as she met his kiss some more, she found herself oddly prepared to melt down into the warmth, falling slowly into his thrall and feeling herself give in to something surprising.

The dog kissed her with more passion and excitement than some men she'd known in her life.  
*****************  
Coming back from the apothecary with ingredients, Triss could hear the patter of footsteps before she had even come fully into the house. The sound of opening the door alone pulled the attention of the dog. She’d decided it was hardly conscionable to abandon the beast again, adopting him as a pet to give him a home. By the time she had the door closed behind her, he was right up in front of her. She sank down to a squat as he bolted up, forepaws on her knees to shove a kiss against her lips. She met it happily, purring sweetly. "I still need to think of a name for you," she lamented. "I can't well call you my man around company, can I?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
